1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a water supply and control system for use with a solar collector, and more particularly is directed towards an automatically controlled system for use with a solar collector in which supplementary heat sources are provided for use as needed and as available. The system also includes a novel, high capacity water storage tank, heat exchanger unit and separable insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing cost and scarcity of conventional energy sources, solar heating systems are being installed on an increasingly greater number of buildings, particularly homes. These systems are being used primarily as supplementary heating sources for hot water requirements. Typically, a solar heating system includes a solar collector, normally mounted on the roof of the building and oriented to face in a southerly direction for maximum exposure to the sun. A liquid is circulated by means of a pump through a closed loop which includes the collector and a variety of different liquids have been used for this purpose. Glycerine-based materials and similar antifreeze type liquids have been used for transferring the heat from the collector to storage means normally located in the basement of the building. Such storage means commonly have been relatively small, inadequately insulated tanks in which is disposed a heat exchanger coil connected to the collector and around which coil feed water is pumped and heated for subsequent use in the home.
While such systems are in common use, they do not provide a steady source of hot water and do not minimize standby heat loss. Further, dependent on the sun alone and inefficient in winter, they must rely upon the availability of conventional heaters.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in solar water heating systems.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solar heating system for water adapted to provide a steady source of heated water, irrespective of fluctuations in the output of the collector.
A further object of this invention is to provide a solar collector system having auxiliary, non-solar heat sources with automatic, precision control over the operation of the system.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved combination heat exchanger and water storage tank for use in a solar heating system.
Yet another object of this invention is to maximize the storage capacity of the tank by the use of removable insulation which allows uninsulated tanks of optimum diameter to be conveniently transported and installed with insulation being applied after installation.